The Sun Never Rises
by kishinokurobi
Summary: What can two little changes make in the long run? Kagome witnesses her father's death, and goes down a darker path. Inuyasha wasn't forced to sleep, just paralyzed aside from his eyes and left to stew in his anger and hatred. Warning: Very violent, don't read if you can't deal with adult themes and graphic descriptions of violence. Dark/Evil Kagome, Dark/Evil Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

The Sun Never Rises: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all rights belong to their respective owners.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own any of the other things here, and I don't really care if someone copy n' pastes my story under a different title. This is non-profit and doesn't count score. It's basically getting more people to read my story with no additional effort on my part. Why would I get mad over people sucking my e-penis and hoping my e-jizz will help grow theirs?

Kagome looked up into the sky and noticed dark gray storm clouds forming overhead.

"Daddy, I think it's going to rain soon." Kagome worriedly said to her father as they walked home from a day in the city.

Her father, mother and younger brother lived with her in a median apartment in one of the good neighborhoods. It was all the way up on the fifteenth floor, but the elevators were efficient and are they rarely had to wait long.

They faced the East, and enjoyed the great sunrises provided. Kagome had grown to love the myriad of colors that spread across the setting sky, an omen of the new day. It was a nice house, and it held the people who mattered most.

Kagome's father stared up at the sky and as a slight cool breeze brushed alongside he realized that was likely to rain soon. It had been in the forecast, but they said it would take longer before the storm front got close.

As he'd forgotten to bring an umbrella, he decided to take a shortcut back to their house. Normally he would avoid taking alleyways, especially while his daughter was with him. However the risk was relatively low, and he would not make a habit of it.

"Okay honey, let's take a shortcut to get home before we start getting rained on." Kagome's father said softly to his daughter. Kagome smiled sweetly at her father, happy to spend time with him.

She had always been a daddy's girl, and whatever the chance came up to spend time with him she would jump at the opportunity. Today she had even neglected to comb in her haste to get out of the house.

She was wearing a frilly pink dress that she thought was beautiful. Her father like it too, and that's all that mattered to her.

So the father and his five-year-old daughter took off down alleyways towards their house at the center of the city. After lightly running for a few minutes they stopped to catch their breath. Kagome's father was only 35, but he knew his prime was behind him. He had never been overly athletic, but the fact that he was as tired as his five year old daughter was somewhat disconcerting to him.

As he greedily gulping air, he heard hushed voices around the corner. As he walked over to investigate he noticed a group of seedy men in various states of undress. They surrounded the struggling form of a young woman, no older than 23.

He counted about 12 people in the group, and decided to call the police to report the rape. He wasn't fool enough to think he could take these 12 thugs on, especially while he had just been out of breath from a short jog.

As he turned to get his daughter away from here and make the phone call out of hearing range, one of the men spotted him out of the corner of their eye.

"Hey, that guy just saw us!" The man shouted.

Several of the thugs quickly jumped up and gave pursuit. Soon the father and daughter were surrounded. Kagome's father huddled over her as if to shield her from the oncoming violence with his body.

Kagome heard one of the thugs say "Sorry, but we can't have any witnesses." before a warm liquid splashed across her face. She realized her eyes had been closed, and tore open them to see the rusted tip of an old knife hovering about half an inch away.

She screamed because the knife had been plunged straight through her father's chest. The man ripped it out and blood exploded over Kagome, staining her dress shades of red, before Kagome fell to her knees. One of the thugs used his heel to push Kagome's father off his knees and onto his back.

The one with the knife lashed out once more in a heavy overhead swing, and very nearly decapitated her father with the cleaver-like blade. As it was only a few strands of exposed flesh and his spine prevented his head from rolling along the ground.

Kagome was loudly sobbing, but froze up when she heard one of the thugs gruffly ask what to do with her. Just after she began trembling with fear, one of the murders decided she wasn't a threat.

"She's not going to remember enough to assist the police. Besides, I don't feel like killing a little girl anyways." Kagome felt cold wet drops of water fall from the sky as she heard footsteps shuffled away.

She sat there frozen for all of 30 seconds before crawling over to her father. As rain water spread his blood across the alley way she sobbed into his shoulder. She didn't know how long she laid there, but when a gunshot and feminine scream resounded through the alley she realized it was pouring.

Deciding she needed to get to help, she began running down the alleyways. She eventually came out on the street she recognized and found her apartment complex shortly after.

The people in the lobby were startled as they saw a five-year-old girl, soaked and covered in blood, run in. When she went to the elevator and hit the button to go up, a middle-aged man in a grey business suit approached her.

"Kagome, what happened?" She recognized this man is her next-door neighbor.

"Dad was stabbed! I don't know what to do!" Her neighbor took out his cell phone immediately and dialed the emergency line. While he made sure she got her house okay he began talking with the operator.

Kagome was able to answer most of the questions, but it was obvious to everyone that her father was dead. Even she didn't doubt it.

Later that night, as Kagome was curled up in her father's chair she made a vow of vengeance. The look in her eyes would have told any observer that she was serious. Only God could have observed, but judging by the events of the day Kagome was sure he had died long ago.

-10 years later.-

Kagome gave a malicious grin at the bloodcurdling screams sounding out in the alley way. Shadow had covered her face, but her teeth gave off a glint and combined with the blood loss induced haze, she looked absolutely demonic.

It was poetic, really. This was the same ally her father was murdered in.

Earlier that day she had recognized this man from the group that killed her father. He had been walking on the street as if he had never done anything wrong. It took most of Kagome's willpower not to kill him right then, and all of it when she hit him over the head in the alley.

Instead, she tied him up and brought him deeper. While he didn't recognize her, she didn't mind that. She only cared that he knew where the others were, and when he refused to betray 'his gang' she pulled out a small pocket knife and plunged it deeply into his groin. Blood poured from the wound and stained his pants.

As his screams became less intense she asked him the question again, before immediately twisting the knife and savagely ripping it out sideways, ripping apart his taint. While he gave pained screamed she asked him another question, which he couldn't hear, let alone answer.

She waited until his screams died down before looking at him expectantly.

"Okay, you crazy bitch! Our headquarters is on the corner of Fifteenth Avenue and Sixth Avenue! Now please let me go!" He pleaded. Kagome proceeded to pull out a lighter and begin burning patches of his cheeks.

"Is that the truth? You're not lying to me… Are you?" She asked as the scent of burning flesh wafted through her nostrils. While most would be disgusted with such a odor, she found the smell wonderful. That was probably more due to whose flesh it was though.

His struggles became increasingly frantic as he proclaimed that it was true. As his voice got more shrill and his eyes more desperate she was convinced that he had been telling the truth. She took a knife and sliced across his throat. As he gurgled on his own blood she felt a wave ecstasy like none she felt before.

"You never answered my second question." She asked with a wink and sick smile.

Despite being slightly off put that she would have an orgasm from such violence, she was very happy with the results of today's events.

-Three days later-

Kagome glanced at the screen of her cell phone: It read 1:11 AM. Looking up at the night sky she saw no clouds, and the moon was completely hidden. The new moon lent her stealth, as her hatred lent her strength. She put the phone into sleep mode and began to use the screen is a mirror to check herself one last time.

She was wearing a nondescript black hoodie with the hood down. Her black hair had a highlighted streak of electric blue all the way down the right.

Under her hoodie was a bulletproof vest. She was wearing loose-fitting black jeans tucked into steel toed boots. The boots were mostly black with some gray highlights.

Slung across her back was her favorite possession: An AA-12 shotgun modified with a rubberized black coating.

While it could be loaded with a smaller box or larger 35 round drum, Kagome preferred the 20 round drums due to weight and size. It was loaded with standard 12 gauge buckshot's, but she had 3 extra drums. One of which contained Frag-12 rounds and the other two contained more of the standard buckshot.

On her waist was a sheath containing her knives. They were a pair of Ulaks (A/N: Weapon from The Chronicles of Riddick. Google it for a picture, same with the AA-12. The Ulak may be from a movie but knowing Kali, which involves a lot of knife-work, I can attest to them being useful. These are the black ones.) and she was able to obtain them through the much easier route of a novelty store.

She had a contact within the United States Japanese Forces that helped her acquire her weapons. She confronted him with money, but after a blow job he tended to "forget" where he left some weapons and ammunition from time to time.

Sucking dick wasn't Kagome's favorite method of payment, but it freed up her budget to get private lessons from an ex-assassin. He used to work for the Yakuza, but after about 10 successful hits he called it quits and left with honor.

She'd spend most of her days hanging with the seedier crowd at school. She sold drugs on the side, as she had a lot of items she needed to purchase that she couldn't exactly ask for.

She knew she was a criminal herself, and she didn't have the moral high ground. She just didn't care because this wasn't about morality or justice, this was revenge. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kagome gave a wide sadistic grin and looked up at the sky.

"Let's get this party started."

-Atop building-

It was an ordinary evening to ramushi, and as he took a hit of the blunt he was pretty sure life couldn't get any better. He coughed a bit as he turned to hand the blunt to his buddy. They were hanging out on the roof of the three story building like they would do most nights.

While the city sky had a lot of light pollution he still loved staring at the stars. The breeze seemed to be perfect more often than not at this spot, and having a dumpster in the ally below meant he could just drop trash from the edge above.

When he turned to look at his buddy, who had been lazily leaning against the door back into the building, he noticed his buddy's eyes widening. Suddenly a searing pain burst from inside his neck and he fell to the ground gripping his throat. His friend opened his mouth to scream, but found his larynx slashed.

As his vision faded to black he saw the door of the building opened as a mysterious figure stepped through. He had no more time to speculate as life left him and his eyes glazed over.

-Inside building-

Kagome gave a soft feminine giggle as she sheathed her knives. It would look strangely out of place had anyone else been there to see it. She pulled the gun from her back and held it with her right hand on the trigger. She then extended her left index finger into the air, with the rest of her hand closed.

It spontaneously became covered in a midnight black flame that danced in the air. She drew a circle in the air that left a trail blazing in a perfect circle of the dark fire. Sleek black lizard-like scales seemed to grow and cover her body over the course of about two seconds as the flame fizzled out.

As Kagome felt her muscles strengthen she swiftly rounded a corner and looked into a room to discover it was empty save for backup toiletries and other supplies. She then turned and quietly went across the hall before peering into another room. Within she found five guys drinking around a TV.

One gave an loud shout of terror as he jumped to his feet, only to find that moving was difficult after taking a 12 gauge round from 10 feet away. With inhuman control and precision Kagome fired four more rounds and scored four more kills. As blood began pooling on the floor Kagome turned and went to continue the slaughter.

A tall burly thug sped around the corner and attempted to bring his pistol to bear upon spotting her.

Kagome's shots landed before he got halfway ready.

Kagome continued around the house in this fashion, killing everyone that participated in or was associated to those that took part in killing her father. None would be spared.

At one point Kagome saw the man who had stabbed her father, she shot off his legs at the knees and arms at the elbows. Then she kept going, he would bleed out eventually, but he could think on his sins as he died.

Within 15 minutes the entire house was devoid of life, save for the perpetrator of their doom.

She heard police sirens and quickly performed two more spells in a flurry of hand movement. One caused a massive inferno to interrupt all around her, and the second teleported her to the well-house at the shrine she now called home just before the place began to come crashing down.

She discovered that she had some inherent magical powers when learning hand-to-hand combat. She had been frustrated on her inability to hit her teacher, and as he nimbly dodged another one of her jabs a burst of fire flew from her fist towards his face. In her surprise she lost control of the spell and it dissipated inches from him.

They later found that her powers responded to will, but simplistic hand signs helped her concentrate on the task.

As for why she was in the well-house, it was because teleportation was tricky. She would occasionally bounce off of some object in between her position and destination, and that generally resulted in a broken bone. Additionally it took her about 10 seconds before she could make a jump within 200 yards. Further distances took even longer, and risk levels became higher. It was hardly practical in any combat situation.

However, for some unknown reason the well house was incredibly easy to locate and teleport to. It was a beacon of magical light and only took about a second of concentration from almost any distance.

When she was inside of it however, it felt like the magic disappeared. It was almost like it was hiding from her.

Kagome took in her surroundings and found she was alone. She then pulled up the heavy wooden lid on the well that she converted to be movable.

She would normally deposited her gear in here, along with any other contraband. A shocking feeling passed over her, and suddenly wisps of ghastly glowing blue smoke billowed out and she was pulled in before she could react.

-To be Continued-

New Moves:

Lizard Form: Kagome covers herself in lightly protective scales, enough to protect against human fists and knife slashes, but not thrusts or bullets. It also makes blunt force much less effective. About 2 seconds to activate with the seal and 20 hands free in battle.

Flame Burst: Causes an explosion of fire that affects everything farther than 3 feet and closer than 50 feet. Time varies with the type and heat of flames needed.

Teleportation: Only practical to use to get to the well.

A/N: Here's the first chapter of my 2nd real story. While the first isn't on , that's because it's much more violent and repulsive than this. I'm on the same user-name on AFF, where you can find it if you want.

Reviews will be answered as long as the reader can back up their ideas. If you say "ur stewpid and ogly! ur storie sucks!" I'm not responding. If you say "In the start of the chapter when you say X, I feel you're thinking about it incorrectly. Most people would say Y is a more accurate assessment. Please think about doing Z." I'm going to respond, even though you disagreed with me. Who knows, you might be right!

I know a lot about fighting(Kali , JKD and some MMA to round it out.), but I will confess to a lack of hands on experience with a lot of these weapons. Most specifically guns. I do a good amount of research, but if you notice something wrong please let me know.

Also know that nothing I write is without a purpose. If I want to show that someone's a good person, I might have a scene where they go out of their way to help someone in need. I feel it sticks better than way.

The scenes with violence and such are also such scenes, so don't go thinking I'm trying to get shock value or something. This is pretty tame for me.

That aside, the next chapter will introduce Inuyasha, and immediately diverge from cannon. You'll see a lot of original ideas here that I hope will inspire some people to write good stories. I'm sick of reading stories with original sounding descriptions to find that they just took a dump on their keyboard.

To end this with a good note: People in Africa are starving while you eat! It's hilarious that you can eat a shitty breakfast, get in a fight at work, get home and crap yourself and you've done better than 99.9% of Africa.*

*I have no idea on actual numbers, I just get off on the thought of people suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun Never Rises: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all rights belong to their respective owners.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own any of the other things here, and I don't really care if someone copy n' pastes my story under a different title. This is non-profit and doesn't count score. It's basically getting more people to read my story with no additional effort on my part. Why would I get mad over people sucking my e-penis and hoping my e-jizz will help grow theirs?

-Chapter Start-

Kagome felt like she was sinking in water, but lacking any of the natural buoyancy that the human body offers. Her ability to breathe was… Comforting, the giant centipede-like creature holding her was not.

Doing a quick back-flip using the creature's chest as leverage, Kagome raised her shotgun and launched the near point-blank buckshot directly at its head. With a sickening sound of fracturing bones, tearing flesh and rupturing organs the creatures head and neck were reduced to bloody ribbons of meat that seemed to float in the air.

Everything then began disintegrating, beginning with the flesh that had been liberated from the monster. It seemingly turned to dust and floated into nothingness, then the body followed suit. Finally the environment and very air around Kagome seem to disintegrate as her vision was obscured.

Kagome felt her knees hit solid ground, and found she had closed her eyes without realizing it. As she opened them and looked around she noticed there was no roof over her head. Either the well house had been destroyed, or she was somewhere entirely different. Considering the massive magic signature, either possibility was equally likely.

Kagome slung the shotgun back onto her back in began her assent out of the well. As she reached the top, she pulled herself over and looked around to find she was in the middle of a thick forest.

One item however, immediately captured Kagome's attention. Some furry cosplayer was impaled to a tree via an arrow in his shoulder. He was just hanging there, completely unmoving.

"Holy shit! Who nails dead furries to a tree? But more importantly… how do I get in on this?" Kagome mused as she left the well.

Kagome went over to the corpse to check the handiwork. The body's eyes were closed, but with an angry shape to them. You could tell the individual had been glaring. Kagome reached up and began grabbing at his ears, as they were the most prominent feature of his costume. However upon touching when she realized it was warm. She didn't notice the eyes opening any minute death glare at her.

Suddenly Kagome's well-trained instincts screamed for her to duck. As Kagome sprawled to the ground she noticed five arrows slam into the tree, all around the position she had been in.

"Warning shots are for pussies!" Kagome shouted she turned to see five men attempting to notch more arrows to the longbows. None had any very recognizable features, coming across as simple goons.

They were about 35 yards out, so the buckshot would be a bad choice. Kagome quickly let the buckshot drum dropped to the ground as she hit the release. Her other hand flashed to another drum on her belt. Kagome had it attached and was rolling to the side within three seconds. Kagome jumped to her feet and performed a back-flip as the men launched a second round of arrows. These slammed into where she had been, it seemed they had stopped fucking around.

Kagome quickly fired three shots, the first landing short but blowing a chunk of dirt and dust into the air, the second landed in between two of the men's feet, and from the knees down their legs were blasted apart.

The third struck true, hitting one of the men at the base of his neck, the man's arms to seemed to shoot off in odd directions as his torso was ripped apart down to the bottom two ribs. A repugnant soup of blood and guts spilled out as the body tumbled over.

Kagome ducked behind the tree that the odd corpse was pinned to as two arrows flew through the space she had been occupying.

Kagome leaned out to the opposite side of the tree and fired five shots rapidly at the general location of her foes. A second later she shot a sixth that caused the smoke and debris kicked up by the first shot to disperse. All that remained of her attackers were various limbs and organs. Some of them were flash dried by the explosions, while others were content to dry out over time as they stained the area.

Kagome fell to the ground had to bite her lip hard enough to draw blood in order to refrain from screaming out in pleasure as an intense orgasm washed over her. She was sure she was broken, but she got her vengeance and that was all that mattered.

She was stricken though, her success had given her a feeling of success. She didn't feel empty as some said she would, but rather... lost. All of her skills lent nothing to any socially-acceptable and legal career, so she was left wondering what to do next.

"Well, I guess joining this group would prove troublesome. What to do… What to- huh?" Kagome mused as she rounded the tree. She bent over to grab the drum of buck-shots and swap them out again, however she noticed that the eyes on the corpse were wide open in a surprised expression. Her reservations on this had been corpse seemed to be valid.

"Blink twice for yes and three times for no. Okay?" Kagome asked, figuring that his eyes were the only parts able to move. Her response was two blinks.

"Do you know where we are?" Two blinks. Kagome concentrated on feeling out nearby sources of magic and/or life. To her surprise the arrow embedded in his shoulder was completely saturated in magical energy. It seemed to be placing most of his body in a stasis like condition.

"If I free you will you answer some questions for me? And also not try to kill me." Two more blinks.

"Okay, but remember that I show no mercy. Betray me your own risk." As she firmly grasped the arrow at the base of its wooden shaft, just below the head. With a little force and a popping sound the head was pulled out, followed by the spilling of some of his bodily fluids. The hole quickly closed up however, in the liquid stopped leaking out.

The figures feet failed to support him and he fell to his knees before catching himself.

"50 damn years was I chained that tree… Now I can move again!" The man said. Kagome was confused, he looked no older than 23. His long brown hair was topped with two... real dog ears. He had sharper teeth and his nails seemed to resemble claws.

His red clothing wasn't overly ugly, but Kagome thought it looked a little baggy.

"Not until you answer my damn questions!" Kagome said with a slightly ominous edge to her voice.

"Kagome, by the way." Kagome said as an afterthought while extending her hand.

"… Okay. Inuyasha." Inuyasha stated skeptically as he extended his hand. Who wanted to shake the hand of a half-breed?

Kagome gave him a firm handshake, but then took a sniff and realized the first problem with being pinned to a tree for fifty years: He was filthy!

His hair was coated in a thick layer of grime, to the point where it may not even be brown! His skin was caked with dirt and he reeked to hell.

"Now before you answer my questions... wash your filthy ass up! God, the smell's making me sick!" Kagome complained. Inuyasha was about to become furious at her seemingly random insult, before looking at his hand. It was caked in dirt and looked like it hadn't been washed for… 50 years.

"Oh… Wait in the clearing I'll be back in about an hour." Inuyasha said. After getting a nod from Kagome, he ran off at high-speed into the forest.

About an hour later he returned, looking about 1,000,000 times better. His hair was now silver, and now that he was clean they could talk without Kagome being suffocated.

"So, what do you need to know?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over and took a seat next to Kagome. They both leaned backwards against the well. Kagome sat there thinking for about 30 seconds, before asking him where they were.

"You know, I'm not too sure. I haven't really looked at a map since I was like five. And I'm pretty sure the Dog and Panther clans are still fighting about whether to call our continent Japan or Netro. It doesn't really matter, both are too stubborn to back down." Inuyasha stated. Kagome was utterly confused, as this made no sense.

"So, these Dog and Panther clans are the superpowers?" Kagome inquired.

"Well, ever since the death of their general." Inuyasha said.

"He was one of the strongest demons ever seen. While he was alive, the Dog Clan was unrivaled." Inuyasha added, almost as an afterthought.

"Did you just say Demons?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. His face was a almost asking "Are you stupid?" with the raised eyebrow and skeptical gaze.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore..." Kagome muttered earning a 'huh' from Inuyasha.

"Nothing. So, what's there to do around here?" Kagome asked.

"Other than be nail to a tree for fifty years?" Inuyasha quipped.

"I have no clue. Well, if that's all, I'm going to go settle a revenge vendetta." Inuyasha answered. When he hopped to his feet Kagome followed suit. Inuyasha gave her a curious glance.

"I've got nothing better to do." Kagome answered to the unspoken question.

"Just stay out of my way." Inuyasha mumbled, focused on reaching his destination. The angle of the setting sun cast an ominous shadow over his eyes. His mouth formed a malicious smirk as they walked.

-30 Minutes later-

Inuyasha wiped his bloody claws across the pants of the fresh corpse. He was sneaking through the village, on his way to Kikyo's Hut. By this point she would be old and decrepit, but it would be a huge mistake to underestimate her.

All a talented priestess needed to kill a demon is about three seconds and line of sight. Even a single arrow to the chest would be instantly fatal.

Thus, stealth would be the best approach. He had noticed a villager on a late night stroll and killed him for little reason other than that he could and they knew Kikyo.

Inuyasha reached his destination and soundlessly cut a second door in the wall to avoid the bead covered entryway. He finished after about two minutes and slipped inside.

His gaze shifted along the floor until he realized the only one in here was the sleeping form of Kaede.

'She must be at the graveyard checking over the bodies Kagome made. I'll have to hurry before she decides I did it and begins to search.' Inuyasha thought. He swiftly moved to Kaede's form and brutally stomped her head.

Grey matter splashed out and covered the floor. It was as if he had curb-stomped a pineapple, except far more satisfying. The smell of death was overshadowed by Kagome's arousal flaring up. Inuyasha grinned, she was an odd one.

He made his way from the hut, and quietly ascended the hillside towards the cemetery.

Reaching the top he spotted a burning incense on a fresh grave. It seems Kikyo was already finished with whatever was left of the bodies. In that case he'd better follow her. After a few sniffs he only smelled the faintest trace of her near a grave.

Upon reaching it his eyes widened. It was hers. She was... dead.

Inuyasha began to laugh.

At first it was only a somber chuckle, but then it became a deep belly laugh before turning to full blown maniacal laughter. He fell to his side as he laughed, but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy she was dead or mad he didn't do it himself.

Inuyasha sat up and decided to burn the village. It wasn't difficult, and when Kagome decided to join in he didn't even bother asking her to stop. Blood stained the ground red, and before long he became soaked. It was... Intoxicating. Inuyasha began to laugh again as the blood permeated his senses.

At one point he grabbed a young boy, no older than seven and threw him at Kagome. Her shot rang out and threw the village and the child was turned into a mist of blood, bone and flesh. The bits of bone seemed to harmlessly bounce off of her scaled skin, and she was soaked now too.

He didn't remember scales, but he shrugged that off to deal with later. He shot Kagome a teasing look as he ducked a villager's sloppy axe swing.

A second later a bang resounded to his side and the villager was person crumbs, and he was once again splattered with gore. Kagome had flanked him with surprising speed to pull off that shot.

She stuck her tongue out at him. It was on.

The more blood that was spilled, the more hazy Inuyasha's thoughts became. This really was a drug.

-The Next Morning-

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut against the sunlight. He rolled over to escape the light before sitting up. He blinked owlishly as he remembered the odd turn of events yesterday.

It had started with him stuck to that damn tree, as always. Then a strange girl crawled out of the well in front of him immediately after a burst of magical power. She spouted some nonsense before grabbing his ears. He wasn't sure how she could touch him after so many had tried and failed.

When she killed the villagers and freed him he decided she deserved a fair chance, even if she looked like Kikyo. After that he tied up all his loose ends...

Inuyasha turned to look at the girl's nude form laying aside him. From the amount of blood on her most would assume she was dead, until they saw her steady breathing and realized that none of it was hers. Well... except for.. shit...

He had marked her. He saw the two bite-marks on her neck and faint silver tattoos around them like a symbol that said "This is why Myoga told you not to go commit mass murder." He also said not to stay with Kikyo... 'Maybe I should listen to his advice more often.'

The mark he created would be a big problem if he handled this wrong. On one end, it would allow him to gain some of her strength, but on the other end if she died he might die as well. He would certainly lose a massive amount of power.

Then he remembered he had no purpose, and the crazy sex they had last night flashed through his mind. Inuyasha gave a content grin.

Maybe this wouldn't be the worst thing after all.

-Chapter End-

Here's Chapter 2!

Some readers might be thinking things like 'DAFUQ? Does this kid think people fall in love that quickly?' and I can assure you that I don't. Inuyasha was dunk on his bloodlust, and Kagome's perspective will come next chapter.

It's kind of like how a drunken night causes people to have a kid with someone they just met the day before, except with much more blood. Inuyasha is going to try and make the best of a bad situation, but he won't suddenly be overly kind towards Kagome. He feels no real emotional connection with her at this point.

Aside from that, I don't think cannon said Myoga never could have said those things. I'm going to take a little artistic liberty with him though and make him suit me a bit better anyways, so if it did it doesn't matter.

R&R, I'll end with another good note:

Everyone will die eventually. Death is inevitable, so all of those arrogant fuckers that piss you off will die too.


End file.
